Kate and Lanie One Shots
by Aidyl James
Summary: I loved the Castle TV show. I enjoy Rick and Kate in ff. I also love the Lanie character and am yet to read a Kate and Lanie fanfic pairing, so I decided to write my own. If you do not like lady loving lady stories then don't bother to read my story. This is an AU version of the Castle TV show with several 'one shots' in which Kate and Lanie are married with twin daughters.
1. Chapter 1

A Day At The Park.

Author's Note

This story is a one shot of Lanie and Kate, and set in an alternate universe. In this world Lanie and Kate are married with twin daughters. If you do not like female and female stories then this story is not for you. In this fictitious world, anything is possible so the children are biologically Kate's and Lanie's. I got the baby idea form Manhattanite (my favorite ff writer. Check out her Heir series to understand how the conception was possible)

* * *

"Ashleigh, come here sweetheart, we are ready to leave". Kate called out to her little toddler. Ashleigh came running full speed towards her Mama, and barreled right into her long legs.

"Am ready Mama", the little girl said as she clutched her stuffed bear Mellow to her chest. She took her brown toy bear whenever she left the house with her mommies because she believed her bear would be lonely when left at home alone.

Lanie walked into their living room with Alexia in her arms.

"Are you ready my darlings?" Lanie asked looking at her wife and toddler.

"All ready", Kate said as she leaned forward and kissed her wife while smiling. As they pulled away Kate continued to smile at her wife. She was so thankful for the life she shared with Lanie Parish, the woman she fell in love with while working as a police homicide detective so many years ago. The ladies took their twin daughters out to their SUV and strapped them in the car seats, and then headed to the park.

Before the babies were born, the women both held down full-time jobs. Lanie was the owner and CEO of her private clinic, and Kate was the owner of one of the more reputable private security firms in the state. However, from the time the girls were born, the women's priorities changed. Their high-power jobs did not matter as much as before, instead the care and nurturing of their precious children became their focal point. They both still worked, but as owners of their respective businesses, they began delegating more and more duties to their trusted staff in order to spend more time at home.

Today the ladies were off to the park where the little girls liked to play. Living in a New York City high-rise apartment did not afford them their personal backyard for the girls to roam freely. Instead they made the trek to the park at least once per week to have some family fun time.

The ladies took their girls, their toy bat and balls and began playing with them as their squeals of joy could be heard by the other families in the park who also came to relax. The girls kept up the chatter with their Mommies as they ran up and down behind the balls. Little Ashleigh had a better eye, hand coordination than Alexia. This was evident whenever she tried to catch the ball, even with her stuffed teddy in one hand. But Alexia was better at running after the ball and throwing it directly to her Moms.

After about 30 minutes of none stop games in the park, the ladies sat down on a bench at the side of the area where their family was enjoying themselves.

"Mommie, I am hot", Alexia complained when she finally climbed onto Lanie's lap.

"I want juice", Ashleigh demanded as she followed her sister's example and climbed into Kate's lap.

"What did I tell you young lady? How are you supposed to ask for things?" Kate looked at her little daughter with a gentle but firm expression.

"I want juice please, Mama". Ashleigh corrected her request as she wiggled around in Kate's lap trying to make herself comfortable.

"Lexi, would you like something to drink also?" Lanie looked at Alexia as she asked the question. Her little girl nodded.

"Use words sweetheart", Lanie corrected her daughter.

"Yes please, Mommie" Lexi replied. Of the two girls Ashleigh was the more talkative one, whereas Alexia was more inclined to nod her head or point to get her message across. Lanie had all the cognitive and developmental test that could be run on toddlers done, and the results showed that both girls were above average for their age. Therefore, when Alexia used gestures instead of language they gently encouraged her to speak.

After their thirst were quenched both toddlers scampered off the mothers' legs and began running around with the balls again.

Kate pulled Lanie into her long strong arms as her wife lay her head against her shoulder.

"Who would have thought we would have been married and enjoying domestic life? If anyone had asked me eight years ago where I would be in eight years time, I very much doubt I would have said sitting on a park bench, married to a woman, looking at our two little girls run after a ball and roll on the grass". Lanie said with a chuckle in her voice.

Kate pulled her in a little closer and asked, "If someone did ask you that question eight years ago what would you have answered?"

Lanie paused for a moment before answering. "I think I would have said I would have been the Chief Medical Examiner for the State of New York, and living alone with my career as my main companion", Lanie replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Hearing the sadness in her wife's voice Kate turned and looked at her and asked, "Do you have any regrets Lanie?"

"Regrets? Oh no! My life is more than I could have ever hoped for. I am loved and cherished by the most amazing woman in the world. You came into my life Kate and gave my life meaning. Where there was just black and white you gave me colour. I love you. And don't get me stated on the two beautiful daughters we made together. That is the biggest gift of all". Kate eyes moistened as she looked intently at her wife while she spoke these heartfelt words.

The two women leaned into each other and kissed. The kiss expressed the love they felt, as the broke apart, Kate caressed her wife's face. The women smiled at each other and slowly turned back to their little girls only to realize that they were no longer within their line of sight.

Kate immediately sprang up from the bench as shouted "Alexia! Ashleigh!"

Lanie was right beside her as her heart plummeted to her feet as her mind was filled with all the horrid possibilities of what could happen to a child when the child goes missing. Lanie echoed her wife's shout as she began looking left and right around the area where they were playing.

Kate's heart was gripped with a fear she had never experienced before in her life. She willed herself to calm down as she knew Lanie and she did not take their eyes off the girls for very long.

Just then they heard a squeal of delight that sounded like Alexia. Lanie darted off in the direction of the sound with Kate right behind her. They rounded the footpath and a little hedge with small flowers to see a blonde coloured Labrador dog laying on her back on the ground, and their twin daughters patting the dog's belly. Two older children around the ages of five and seven laughed as they too patted the dog.

The two women stopped in their tracts as they took in the scene. The older children were chatting with their daughters about the dog. Kate looked around the area for threats, she saw other groups with adults and children playing around the park, but no one adult seemed to be paying their children any unusual attention.

The woman quickly walked over their daughters. Ashleigh looked up as she heard her parents approaching then waved them over with an excited look on her face as she said;

"Mommies, come see the pretty doggie". Kate and Lanie looked at each other and their features reflected relief that their precious baby girls were safe. Lanie reached out and gently rubbed her wife's upper arm as she softly said, "My heart cannot go through that again".

Kate nodded as she replied; "We both can't take our eyes off them at the same time again. Not in a public place like this". Lanie nodded as Kate placed her arms around her waist and walked towards the children.

"Hello" Kate looked at the older child who appeared to be around seven years of age. The boy looked at her and smiled also saying "Hello". By then the twins began jumping up and down as they both began to ask their parents for a dog of their own. The dog who was the centre of the attention sat up and looked at the women and gently lifted her right paw for a handshake.

Kate stooped down and made friends with the dog while Lanie told the girls to thank the boy and girl for allowing them to pat their dog. Just then two adults walked over to the ladies and the children, as the man said;

"I see you all met Vanilla, our Labrador. That dog just gravitates to children", Kate stood up and looked the man and woman over. She figured the couple were the parents of the boy and girl because the children looked like them. By their body language she did not feel threatened so she extended her arm for a handshake. The couple introduced themselves and their children.

Lanie thanked them for letting the girls pat Vanilla but explained that they needed to be heading home. The twins began to fuss when they realized their time with their new friends and their dog Vanilla was cut short. The ladies each took a twin in hand and walked back to their SUV.

* * *

Later that afternoon as they gave their girls their bath, they spoke to them in a way that was appropriate for their ages about not going off with strangers or animals. The girls did not understand the potential danger with running behind a friendly dog but they understood their Mommies wanted them to always come and ask first before they ran anywhere.

That evening as the wives lay in bed together, the seriousness of what could have happened in the park come down on them afresh. They comforted each other while thanking God that nothing bad happened. The incident made them realize how quickly things can do wrong, and made them appreciate each other and their family even more.

That night their love making was extra slow and passionate as they poured all their feelings into the physical expression of their love.


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 Lion King

Chapter 2 - Lion King

Author's Note:

This is a little family time for the ladies and their twin daughters. I saw the Lion King play twice and can recommend it as wonderful family entertainment. Even if you do not have children, it is worth watching for the beauty of the costuming, the music and the acting.

* * *

The ladies sat on the back seat of the New York City Yellow taxi cab with their children. Their twin girls Ashleigh and Alexia were just about vibrating with excitement at the thought of going to see the _Lion King_. The little girls had seen the movie with their Mommies and both loved Simba and Nala, they even had a _Lion King_ storybook.

"Mama, will we see Simba?" Ashleigh asked Kate.

"Yes, Darling both you and Alexia will see Simba" Kate replied as she placed a gentle kiss on the daughter's forehead.

Lanie reached over and laced her fingers in her wife's fingers as the taxi drove them to the _Minskoff Theatre_ in midtown Manhattan.

"Mommie", Alexia looked up at Lanie. "Yes sweetheart", Lanie answered.

"I do not like Simba's Uncle" Alexia shared with her Mommie with a concerned expression on her face.

Kate who was listening to the interaction between her wife and her daughter looked at Lanie and frowned. Alexia was the less talkative of their two girls but when she spoke her words reflected deep thought. Even though the twins were only toddlers, she already showed signs of being more sensitive to things around her than her sister. She could not always articulate what she wanted to express in words, but she knew what she liked and did not like, and she did not like Simba's Uncle Scar.

Lanie looked at her precious child who looked so much like Kate when she was concentrating, and brushed some of the curly hair off of her forehead. "Why don't you like Simba's Uncle Scar, Lexie?" Lanie enquired in a way to draw her daughter out into expressing her feelings in words.

Ashleigh jumped into the conversation to help out her sister as she was known to do. "Lexie does not like Simba's uncle cause he is not nice" Ashleigh declared with a nod of her head.

"Well thank you Ash for letting us know why your sister does not like Simba's Uncle. But we would like Lexie to explain it for herself OK sweetheart", Lanie said as she reached over and kissed Ashleigh on the tip of her nose.

"Ok, Mommie", Ash said as she looked at her Mommie and then her sister.

Looking back at Alexia Lanie asked once more "Why don't you like Simba's Uncle Scar, Lexie?"

"I don't like him because he is not nice", Alexia repeated her sister's exact words which caused both her mothers to hold back their chuckles. "Why do you think he is not nice Lexie?" Lanie asked.

"Cause he does not give Simba any hugs" Alexia explained. She went on to elaborate by adding "Uncles are supposed to give hugs. Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin gives me and Ashie hugs but Simba's Uncle does not give him hugs.

Kate looked at Lanie over the top of her daughters' heads and raised her eyebrow before saying; "Well that was the last expectation I expected to hear".

Uncles Javi and Kevin were friends of both Kate and Lanie from the time when Kate was a detective for the New York City police department, and Lanie worked as a medical examiner for the same department. Through the years the men and their wives remained good friends to Kate and Lanie. When the ladies made their relationship public they had mixed reactions from friends and co-workers but Javi and Kevin were always in their corner supporting them. When the twins were born the ladies wanted both men to be their daughters' godfathers, the guys willingly agreed and often visited their home to spend time with the girls.

Alexia continued speaking as if her mother did not make a comment. "I like hugs. I like your hugs, I like Mama's hugs". With that she wrapped her arm around Lanie and Ashleigh followed her sister by doing the same to Kate.

Lanie felt her eyes well up as she returned the tight embrace as she rocked her little girl from side to side. "I more than like your hugs Sweetie, I love your hugs and Ashleigh's hugs too, my little Princesses".

The next few moments were spent in a loving silence as the girls were held by their mothers and gently rocked from side to side.

The taxi arrived at the theatre and the family alighted the car, joining the long line of people waiting to enter the building. Just as the twins began to ask their mothers how long before they saw Simba, the line began to move up. The lobby of the building was filled with posters and every imaginable Lion King paraphernalia. The girls kept turning their heads right and left to see everything.

The ladies, ever cognizant of the fact that their children were still very young, insisted they use the washroom before the play began, even though the children assured their parents that they did not need to go. The ladies then took the girls directly to their seats after the restroom stop even though the children wanted to go back to the lobby and see more of the things on display.

"When the play is over your Mommie and I will buy you both a Simba hat, OK. But you must be quiet in the theatre" Kate told them softly.

The girls were positioned in the seats between the two parents, Lanie leaned over to whisper to them;"Remember what we spoke about this morning at home. If you have to speak while the play is going on you must whisper, OK". The girls said in unison; "Yes Mommie".

Just then the orchestra began the intro for the play. The girls sat up straight, looking in wonder at the actors in animal costumes who filled the stage. Then their attention was caught by the believable looking giraffes who began elegantly walking down the side aisles to make their way to the stage. The birds began flying around on mechanical contraptions over head while all the animals of Pride Rock assembled to celebrate the birth of Simba.

Lanie and Kate spent the first half of the play looking more at their daughters then the scenes on the stage. The girls were in awe of all that was going on around them. When the intermission came it was like all the children in the theatre exhaled collectively and began chatting excitedly all at once. The entire theatre was filled with families, from the very young; like their children, to the elderly grandparents. Everyone was there to enjoy the beauty of the story that was _Lion King_.

The girls asked question after question as they bounced on their seats. Kate and Lanie laughed at their antics while answering them. When the girls finally took a breath, Kate looked over at her wife and reached for her hand once more and said;

"Thank you, Lane". Lanie looked at her and asked, "What are you thanking me for?"

Kate rubbed her thumb over Lanie's fingers as she answered. "Thank you for this…. for the girls….. for the life, we share together. I do not know what my life would have been…. where I would have ended up emotionally ….. when I think about the workaholic life I led before I finally accepted my feelings for you…. I just…" With those words Kate's eyes misted over.

"Hey, hey, I should be the one thanking Kay. You think you were a workaholic? Have you forgotten the long hours I use to put in at that morgue? Have you also forgotten my lack of a social life? I never dated because there was no time. And when I did go out for drinks with anyone besides you, it was usually with officers from the precinct who made fools of themselves by trying to hit on me. My world was wrapped up in work because I made little time to do anything else"

Lanie rolled her eyes and shook her head at the memory before continuing. "You are the one who needs to be thanked. If it wasn't for you coming into my life and slowly wrapping yourself around my heart, I know I would not be enjoying all of this" Lanie waved her free arm all around.

Kate smiled at her and said, "We are both thankful for each other and the step of faith we took when we spoke honestly about our feelings that day in your office down in the morgue".

Lanie looked at her wife and her eyes twinkled as memories flooded her mind. Both women leaned over their little girls' head as they reached in for a kiss. They were cognizant of the fact that they were in public, and surrounded my children and parents who may or may not approve of their public displays of affection. Therefore, they gave each other what they dubbed _'the five second special'_. The five second special was the kiss they reserved for public when they really wanted to kiss each other passionately but could not because of where they were or who they were with. The kiss did not involve their tongues because that was like putting a lit match to gas. Instead they gently sucked on each other's lips to satisfy their need to connect without going too far.

The intermission came to an end and the band began the music once more as the twins' attention returned to the acting on the stage. The play continued for almost another hour before coming to an end. The entire audience cheered the cast when they made their final bow.

True to their word the ladies purchased Simba hat costumes for the girls along with a beautiful Lion King poster to decorate their room. The mothers each held a twin firmly in their arms as the exited the theatre in the middle of the throng of families who attended the play.

They walked to one of the more popular pizzeria in the Time Square area and had a family meal. The twins talked and talked and talked about everything they saw in Lion King. The mothers were happy that Alexia who was generally quieter than her sister was recapping the play from her perspective.

The day was one that went down in their archives of happy family times. Even though the girls may not remember attending the _Lion King_ play as they grow older, they will always remember on a subconscious level the happy feelings associated with the story and the music of this Broadway production.


	3. Chapter 3 You Are My Friend

Chapter 3 You Are My Friend

Author's Note

These One Shots are not in any particular order. I type about the ladies when I imagine a scene in my head. This chapter goes back in time to when the ladies worked at the precinct. This was just my imagination thinking of one way the ladies could have told each other how they felt in my Lanie and Kate universe.

* * *

Lanie Parish stood back from closing the body on her examination table in the morgue at the New York City Police Station where she worked. The murdered victim was killed in Central Park late last night after an altercation with another man and it was all caught on street cameras. The suspect was identified and the police was searching the streets for him. It was just a matter of time before he was held. Lanie made her way to her office and prepared the report that she knew one of the detectives upstairs would come for before lunch time.

As she thought about upstairs, one particular detective came to mind. Someone who was tall, a bit too thin, with long legs and a beautiful smile when she chose to put aside her businesslike no-nonsense expression. As images of Katherine Houghton Beckett, Kate to her friends, flooded her mind, Lanie stopped what she was doing and placed her head in her hands as she leaned on her desk.

 _"What am I going to do? I cannot tell her how I feel, she is my friend and I cannot risk ruining that friendship. I would die inside if Kate were to look at me with pity or worse yet, feel uncomfortable in my presence."_ Lanie thought these things as a sadness filled her heart _._

 _"Come on Lanes, you got to shake this sad feeling. You know she is as straight as they come. Be happy for her, everyone knows Castle is crazy about her, she has already gone out with him one or two times, maybe she might get use to his childishness, and be happy with him. Come on Lanes, positive self talk, that is the way to go, be happy for her be happy for her."_ The medical examiner was able to will her mind to focus, and she finished preparing the report and moved onto other files that needed updating.

But as was wont to happen, eventually her mind returned to her friend Kate. When she was assigned to the morgue associated with the police station, she and Kate became immediate friends. They socialized when their extremely busy schedules would allow, and discovered that they had a lot in common. Lanie felt attracted to Kate from the beginning but she never allowed her attraction to interfere with their growing friendship. Lanie was not in the closet but neither did she go around shouting her sexuality from the rooftops. As their friendship grew, and time by, she wanted to let her friend know she was a lesbian but the timing was never 'just right' and before she knew it, her sexuality became her elephant in the room that she refused to talk about.

Lanie's love for Kate grew as the months went by, however, she did not want to admit it to herself that her feelings ran deeper than just friendship mixed with attraction. Then a few weeks ago Kate was hurt on the job, not seriously but her life could have been snuffed out. A suspect pulled the gun from an officer in the station, and fired off a few shots before being tackled, and subdued by officers nearby. Kate received what could have been described as a break in her skin on her shoulder that was deeper than a grazed but not exactly a deep wound as a bullet whizzed by before hitting the wall. She was taken to the hospital and attended to even though she kept telling her fellow officers and Lanie that is was only a scratch.

The doctors at the emergency room decided to release Kate because the injury did not warrant hospitalization. However, they insisted she take a few days off work much to the annoyance of one Detective Beckett. Lanie, who refused to leave her side, put her foot down, as she insisted that Kate listen to the doctors' instructions and rest. She reminded Kate that she was a doctor as well as being her friend, and she would not stand by and allow her to be stubborn in matters concerning her health. Much to the surprise of her fellow detectives who were also at the hospital, Kate complied with everything Lanie insisted she do. The shooting incident left Lanie thinking about the fragility of life, especially given the type of job Kate had. As the days went by she became more and more tempted to tell Kate how she felt but something kept holding her back.

By late morning Lanie heard the distinct sound of Kate's boots as she walked across the outer floor of the morgue.

Kate stood observing her friend for a few moments before walking into her office. She sensed that Lanie had something on her mind for awhile now but even though she asked her what was wrong, her friend thus far kept saying that everything was fine.

"Hey Lanes, are you finished with the report?" Kate asked as she entered the office.

"Yes, I have everything right here". Lanie reached over and handed her the file.

 _"It is getting more and more difficult to hide my feelings for Lanie. When she looks troubled like this all I want to do is wrap my arms around her and hold her until her troubles go away. I wish she would confide in me what is troubling her."_

Kate looked at her friend as these thoughts filled her mind.

"Have you had any progress on the case?" Lanie asked trying to keep her mind focused on work.

"Yeah, we got a sighting on the suspect on the Lower East Side, he should be picked up soon, hopefully the case can be wrapped up by later today", Kate replied before continuing. "So, would you like to grab some lunch? I did not really have much of a breakfast and it is already almost noon. It will give us some time to chat a bit as we have not spent much time together since the shooting in the station.". Kate asked hopefully.

Lanie felt herself being torn inside at the thought of being in Kate's company and not telling her how she felt. However, the thought of just getting to sit and relax with her friend was something her heart wanted so she gave in, even though her mind kept telling her she needed to start putting aside all romantic feelings for Kate.

"OK, just give me a few minutes to file away these reports, then I will be ready".

"Great, I will drop off the report for Esposito and I will be right back" and with that Kate turned and rushed out the morgue.

* * *

Kate soon returned downstairs to meet her friend but did not see her in the office, instead she saw her emerge from the washroom off to the side. Lanie did not see Kate standing near the office door in time to school her features, and place her smile on her face. Instead what Kate saw was a woman who looked torn, and sad.

The look on Lanie's face broke Kate's heart and she walked forward catching Lanie's attention and startling her at the same time.

"Kate, I did not realize you were back so soon". Lanie barely got the words out before she felt her body being enveloped into a bear hug as Kate held her tightly. Lanie allowed herself to melt into the hug as the woman she loved held her protectively. Kate began speaking as she leaned her head into the side of Lanie's head and softly said;

"I do not know what is going on but you have me worried Lanes. I know something is bothering you even though you say there is nothing wrong. Please tell me what it is, you know you can trust me". With those words Kate pulled away and looked at her friend with concern.

Lanie took a deep calming breath before deciding to lay her cards on the table.

"I need to speak with you Kay" Lanie lead them back into her office. As they sat on the couch the magnitude of what she wanted to say filled her with dread.

"Kate". Lanie began and then got quiet.

"Just tell me Lanie. It can't be that bad. And if it is then we will find a solution together", Kate assured her.

"Kate….. our friendship means the world to me. I don't ever want to do anything to mess it up".

Kate felt a cold hand of fear grip her heart. "Lanes …. you are scaring me…. what's going on? Are you leaving New York? Did you meet someone you did not tell me about and getting married and moving away?"

Lanie looked at her friend in shock. "Moving away? Getting married? No, no! Kate why would you think that?"

"Well you said our friendship means the world to you and you do not want to mess it up so I thought maybe you are planning on going away".

Lanie leaned forward on the couch and shook her head emphatically. "I am not going anywhere Kate". Taking another deep breath Lanie began again. "I do not want to mess up our friendship because there is something about me I never told you. Not because I am ashamed or anything but at first it never came up and then as time went by it never seemed the right time to say anything. As time went by I figured it would look like I was keeping things from you and it got more and more pushed to the side".

"Lanie, what are you talking about?" Kate looked at her with worry now instead of fear.

"When you got grazed with the bullet a couple weeks ago…. it really rocked me to my core Kate. I realized that I have to be up front with you even at the risk of you withdrawing from our friendship".

Kate pulled back a little and looked at her friend intently. "I can assure you that nothing you say will make me do that Lanie".

"Hmm, well we will see if you still say that when I am finish confiding in you. Kate…. I am a lesbian …... At first when I met you I thought you were attractive but over time as our friendship grew, I looked beyond the physical. I got to know you as a friend, and my attraction turned into a friendship type of love. However somewhere along the line my feelings began to change Kate….. my friendship love began to morph. I love you more than I should Kate. I know you are straight and this is the last thing you should be hearing from your friend but I just could not keep these words inside any longer".

Lanie paused, and chanced to look at Kate. The expression on her friend's face confirmed her deepest fear. Lanie saw utter shock, disbelief and another expression that she could not identify on Kate's features. As a doctor, she knew it was not possible for a heart to physically break open because of emotion but in that moment her heart broke and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. She did her best to hold back the tears from falling but she could not, they began cascading down her cheeks as she felt mortified. In an attempt to gather what dignity, she could, she began to apologize.

"I am so sorry Kate. I never should have said what I did. Now I have shocked you, and embarrassed you, and ruined our friendship. I am sorry, we can forget lunch, you do not need to worry about us working together in the future, I promise to be professional as we work together. I know you may not want to be friends any more but I assure you that you have nothing to fear from me". Lanie rambled on and on, as fear and embarrassment held her in grip. Then she stood up quickly and tried to leave her office as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. Kate sprang to her feet and grabbed her arm holding her in place.

"Let me go Kate, this is embarrassing enough as it is. Just the look of utter shock and disbelief on your face tells me I made the biggest mistake of my life".

Kate stepped right in front of Lanie effectively blocking her path. Then she moved closer into her personal space.

"Look at me Lanie", she said softly but firmly, but Lanie refused, instead she focused on a spot on the floor off to the side.

Kate placed her finger under her friend's chin and lifted her face. Please Lanie look at me, Kate requested. Slowly Lanie raised her eyes and looked at her friend. What she now saw on Kate's features confused her. Instead of the shock and disbelief she saw hope and something she dared not put a description to.

"Lanie, I had no idea you felt this way. If I had known…", Kate trailed off. Then the look in her eyes changed as she slowly leaned into her friend's space even more and gently kissed Lanie. Lanie stood there in shock with her eyes wide open as Kate broke the kiss.

"I don't understand", Lanie said softly.

Kate looked at her with a determine hungry look in her eyes before saying "Well maybe this will help you understand Lanie Parish", and with that Kate stepped even closer until their bodies were touching, then she took possession of Lanie's lips in a kiss that made both their bodies tingle and explode all over.

Lanie got the message and kissed her back just as forcefully. When they had to take a breath for air, Lanie looked at Kate with amazement in her eyes.

"What a pair we are, all this time we both felt the same way about each other and neither one of us had the courage to honestly share our feelings", Kate said with a smile as she shook her head.

"How about we order in lunch instead of going out, I think we have a lot to talk about", Lanie said as the ladies walked back to the couch and Kate took out her cell to order lunch with the brightest smile on her face that Lanie had ever screen.


	4. Chapter 4 Ashleigh and Alexia Part 1

Chapter 4 Ashleigh and Alexia

Author's Note:

In this story, Castle's daughter Alexis is in her late teens and studying at college. She is interested in the medicine field but not sure if she wants to be a doctor or a researcher. I also added a bit of crime to the chapter.

* * *

Lanie sat at her office desk in her private hospital going over some paper work. This was her last official day on the job because her maternity leave was scheduled to begin the following Monday. Excited did not begin to describe the emotions that soared through her at the thought of being a mother. Sometimes she felt like she was dreaming, that the past few years were a fantasy. At other times she feared she will wake up, and be back in the mundane, workaholic life she lived without anyone to love or be loved by. When thoughts liked that flitted across her mind, images of Kate would be right behind, chasing them away. Lanie smiled to herself and gave thanks for the life she now had.

As she wrapped up her work before her luncheon date, she was happy the senior staff meeting that took place an hour ago was so productive. Everything was in place for the continued smooth running of the hospital in her absence. She intended to be on full maternity leave for the next six months and then on a reduced schedule until the babies turned one year old. Lanie thanked God for the excellent staff in her employ. Her hospital was small when compared to other facilities in the city but its reputation was second to none. She handpicked every member of staff personally to ensure their personality would be of such that they would buy into the her aims, objectives, and philosophy for her hospital. Thus far she had no complaints with her employees. Her hospital was known for its compassionate and caring staff along with a high level of health care. As such the outpatients clinics had appointments booked solid months in advance.

Just as she was about to put away the last document she was attending to, her cell phone rang.

"Hello", Lanie answered without looking at her caller display.

"Hi Lanie, I am just two streets away, after the stressful week I just had with midterm exams, I am looking forward to relaxing with some good food and fun company", Alexis laughed into the phone.

Laine smiled at the laughter in her young friend's voice. "I am looking forward to it too. Tell you what I will walk out to the main entrance to save you the trouble of coming upstairs. OK?"

"Yep that is fine. See you in a couple minutes", and with that Alexis ended the call. Lanie decided to put through a quick call to her wife letting her know she was about to leave with Alexis.

Kate answered her cell phone immediately when she heard her wife's ringtone. "Hi Honey, your voice is a sound for sore ears", she chuckled into the phone.

"What's going on? Are you having a tough day?" Lanie enquired

"Just some clients who at the last minute wanted to change everything they requested before, my team had already worked out a plan on how to meet their needs, now we have to go back to the drawing board", Kate explained. "But let's stop talking about work for a moment. How are you feeling? Are my daughters behaving today?" Kate asked because the twin babies had been very active last night while Kate and Lanie laid in bed.

As a result of the babies' activities, Lanie had to make extra trips to their ensuite bathroom, plus her lower back ached her more last night than usual. Her medical training prepared her for what to expect in her final trimester but when the actual swollen feet, the heartburn, the pre-contractions, the increased fatigue, the lower back pain all began to come down on her, it took a lot of will power not to complain. Last night with the twins moving around so much, she finally cracked a little and began to cry because of the physical pressure her body was under. Kate held her in her arms and rocked her gently as she rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. The comfort her wife provided, calmed her down and helped her to refocus her mind to the beauty of what was happening to her and to them as a couple.

"It looks like they tired themselves out last night after playing tag with each other. The movement this morning is akin to just gently stretching their limbs", Lane explained.

"Thank God. I know you are looking forward to having lunch with Alexis today, and I did not want you to feel too tired to go", Kate said with concern in her voice.

"I did not want to feel too tired to go either. As long as our little princesses take a nap I will be fine", Lanie said with a smile in her voice. "Alexis just called, I am meeting her downstairs, I think she will like the food at that Indian place we tried a couple weeks ago. After lunch I am going straight home. I got through the last of the staff meetings a little while ago, and everything is covered. The staff already wished me well as they know I am not coming back until it is time for the delivery in a couple weeks time".

"OK, call me as soon as you get home, and enjoy your time with Alexis, give her my love. See you later, I love you", Kate softly said.

"I love you too", Lanie replied before ending the call and heading to the ground floor.

Alexis arrived just as Lanie exited the building. They hugged each other, hailed a taxi and was off to the restaurant. As they sat waiting for their meal to be served, Alexis brought Lanie up to speed with the latest happenings in her classes at college. Their friendship was an unlikely one considering their age difference with Alexis being in her late teens and Lanie in her thirties. Their friendship began years before when Alexis showed a keen interest in medicine and pathology after accompanying her Dad, Richard Castle, to the precinct and witnessing a small part of an autopsy Lanie was in the middle of performing. After that, she had question after question about how the body worked, and how diseases impacted the normal function of tissue and organs. As fast as the questions came, Lanie answered them, this endeared her to Alexis in a way that was special. Their friendship could be likened to that of an aunt and niece.

Alexis was probably the only person who was not surprised when Kate and Lanie announced to their work friends that they were a couple. She use to notice the looks that Kate gave Lanie when she thought no one was observing her, and felt that Kate loved Lanie in a way that was way beyond friendship. These observations caused her to have mixed feelings towards Kate because of her Dad. Someone would have to be blind and deaf not to be aware of the gigantic crush Richard Castle had on Beckett. Alexis tried to tactfully let her Dad know that Kate was not into him the way he was into her but all she accomplished was to the make her Dad feel she was insecure and jealous about his friendship with Kate. Castle in an attempt to reassure his daughter that his love for her can never change, spent a lot more time with her as he lavished her with his attention. Alexis loved the extra attention but she realized it was a lost cause getting her Dad to see what was so obvious to her. She just hoped and prayed that Beckett would not take him for a ride and break his heart in the process.

Alexis was both happy and relieved when Kate and Lanie no longer hid their relationship from their friends. She was happy because she saw the joy on Lanie's face when Kate looked at her, relieved because her Dad finally woke up and smelt the coffee as he realized there was no hope for him where Kate was concerned. Over time, Alexis' relationship with Kate deepened as she spent more time in her company because of Lanie.

"Come on Lanie, you just have to tell me!" Alexis pleaded with Lanie to be told the twins names. Laughing at her young friend's exuberance, Lanie just shook her head.

"I told you already Lex, that we are waiting until we actually see the babies faces before deciding on their names", Lanie chuckled.

"Well at least you can give me the short list Lanie, remember I am your number one baby sitter. I need to know the names. Maybe I can help you and Kate decide on if baby number one looks more like a 'Jennifer' or a 'Diana', I will give you an unbiased opinion". Alexis flashed her friend a wide and charming smile.

Lanie's resolve was beginning to weaken as she just shook her head before saying, "We'll see".

Alexis felt like she had gained some ground so she decided not to push it any more for the moment. They finished their meal as they chatted about everything from the latest _Grey's Anatomy_ episode to the cute guys in Alexis' chemistry class. As they were preparing to leave Lanie felt one of her girls give an extra firm kick and she grimaced at the momentary pain. Alexis the ever observant one, noticed immediately.

"Are you alright Lanie?' she asked in concern.

Lanie took a deep breath as she smiled at her young friend. "Yes, I am alright, the girls were playing tag last night, then this morning they were quiet as they exhausted themselves. Now it seems as if baby number one a.k.a. Jennifer is flexing her leg muscles". Alexis still looked concerned as she watched her friend closely.

Seeing the worry on Alexis' features, Lanie reached out, gently took her hand, and placed it on the underside of her belly.

After a few seconds one of the babies moved and Alexis eyes opened wide in awe as her face broke into a slow smile. This was the first time in over two months that Alexis had the opportunity to touch Lanie's tummy, and the difference in movement beneath her hand was amazing.

"Oh, Lanie …. it is like I can actually feel a little hand", Alexis whispered in wonder.

"I would not be surprised if you are" Lanie replied as she gathered up her purse and escorted her young friend to the door.

Lanie ushered her friend out of the restaurant and back onto the streets of Manhattan. They continued chatting as they walked the block towards East 14th Street. Just then Alexis saw an ATM and remembered that she pledged some cash to some students who were putting together care packages for the victims of the hurricanes that devastated Texas and some of the Caribbean countries decently.

"Oh, Lanie I need some cash, thank God I saw the ATM. I totally forgot about the collection with students in my biochemistry class".

"What are they collecting the cash for?" Lanie asked. Alexis went on to explain about the hurricane victims. By then they arrived at the front of the ATM and Alexis inserted her card in the machine. But instead of the options coming up on the monitor, the machine went into a loop and in effect 'ate her card'.

"What the heck just happened?" Alexis asked as she repeatedly pressed the Cancel button as nothing happened, and her card remained in the machine. Lanie placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder as her young friend became more and more agitated.

"Let's go inside the bank, and let them know the machine held your card. I am sure this can be resolved quickly", Lanie reassured her friend. They entered the bank and spoke to the clerk at the Information Desk. The young man apologized repeatedly and assured them the card will be retrieved, and begged their patience for a few minutes while the in house technician was called to resolve the situation.

The ladies were shown seats off to the side to wait for a few minutes while Lanie looked around the bank admiring the tasteful decor. Just then she noticed four men enter the bank all within a few seconds of each other. She looked at them and immediately got the feeling that something was not right. All her years of working at the precinct with Kate, Esposito, Ryan and the other detectives taught her to be ultra aware of her surroundings.

"Lexi, something does not feel right with those guys that just came into the bank. Their body language is shouting trouble". The words were barely out of Lanie's mouth when one of the men pulled a gun and wrapped his face with a scarf in one quick move.

"This is a robbery! Do what I say and no one will get hurt! He shouted to the teller as his partners covered the cameras, locked the bank's door and told the customers to walk over to the side wall. The robber who was herding the customers to the side did not see Lanie and Alex at first where they were sitting. This oversight on his part was enough time for Lanie to hit speed dial on her cell phone and call Kate. She did not risk speaking on the cell phone but left the line open so Kate could hear what was happening.

The boss robber was the one who was collecting the cash from the tellers and he knew it was important that they be in and out in less than two minutes. He would not be surprised if some silent alarm was already sounded.

The boss robber was the thief with the most experience of the group. He chose that particular bank because it was a small branch, and it did not usually have a lot of consumers at that hour of the day. He had been planning the job for a while now, and was confident that he could pull it off. Unfortunately, his regular guys whom he would call on from time to time were not available for this job. He had to pull together a team who were not as experience as him, they were young and a bit too skittish for his comfort. The faster they were finished, the happier he would be.

That afternoon Murphy's law proved itself to be true, 'everything that could go wrong will go wrong'. In quick sequence, the following events occurred. Kate answered her call from Lanie and realized something was dreadfully wrong. She used the GPS on Lanie's phone to track her exact location and immediately called the police as she assembled a fully armed security team from her private company and headed to the bank.

The robber by the door saw them sitting and shouted to his partner that there were two women sitting on the side chairs. The usher robber walked over to them waving his gun and told that in an angry voice to move over to the other customers.

Alexis and Lanie began moving slowly across to the other folks.

"Hey, move faster", the nervous robber shouted to Lanie and gave her a shove with his hand on her back. This made her stumble and Alex reached out to brake her fall. Alexis spun on him and shouted right back "Are you blind?! can't you see she is pregnant?! How can you shove a pregnant woman?!

The guy shut up because in his anxiety he really did not realize Lanie was pregnant. The sudden shove Lanie got made her stumble even though Alex tried to help her, and that sudden movement made her feel something pull sharply inside of her. Her medical experience told her that was not good at all. A few seconds later she felt liquid rush down her leg.

Turning to Alexis, the other customers, a few bank employees, and the robbers, Lanie said in a calm a voice as she could; "My water just broke".

The boss robber heard Lanie's words and growled in frustration, "That's all we need". Turning back to the nervous teller, he told her "Take me to the vault quickly for more cash, and move fast or you will be sorry!" The young woman hurried to comply with the demand. As that was happening on the inside of the bank, on the outside, two foot patrol police officers stopped at the ATM. The younger officer needed some cash and inserted his debit card and like Alexis, the machine 'ate his card'.

"I do not believe this! This machine just took my card!", he complained to his partner who was standing a little way off to the side.

Laughing at his partner's misfortune, the older officer suggested that the other officer just go into the bank and get his card back. The young officer pulled on the bank's glass door but he could not get it open. He knew it was way too early for the bank to be closed so he peered through the door to see what was going on.

He immediately saw the armed robbers and the customers standing to the far side. The officer shouted to his partner, began speaking in his walkie talkie radio, and reached for his gun all at the same time. The robber who was standing near the door saw the police officer reach for his gun, and he in turn fired his weapon at the police officer through the glass door.

The officer fell and pandemonium broke out in the bank. The boss robber's jaw fell open as he realized what the young, stupid, inexperience thief did. The boss walked over to the young thief who was trembling from fear and slapped him across his face with his gun, making him stagger back before he caught his balance.

A stream of curses were hurled from the boss to his young accomplice as the reality of what just happened dawned on the minds of everyone in the bank.

"This was supposed to be a quick job! In and out! No one was supposed to be hurt or killed! I did not set up this job to end up getting the death penalty for murder and worse yet murder of a cop!" The boss shouted to the cowering youth.

"Aaarrrggghhh this changes everything!" The boss exclaimed as he began pacing quickly back and forth.

Meanwhile the older patrol officer was able to grab hold of his partner's foot as it was out of direct line of the bank's front door. He quickly pulled his partner to safely, as blood poured from the gunshot wound at the side of his neck. The older officer called for backup, and an ambulance. They were already on their way because one of the bank tellers tripped the silent alarm from the moment the boss robber announced a hold up. Also, Kate called in the robbery and was just one block away speeding to the bank with her highly trained security team who was made up of former police and military officers.

In a matter of seconds from the shooting off of the gun, sirens could be heard converging on the street in front of the bank.

Kate's anger level shot up into the stratosphere when she heard over her wife's phone that she was shoved by one of the robbers, and Alexis shouting to him that Lanie was pregnant. The things that could go wrong to Lanie and the babies while under so much stress threatened to paralyze Kate with fear, but she willed her mind to keep calm and think logically. She could still hear sounds from in the bank but she could no longer make out what was being said. She deduced that Lanie's handbag was no longer nearby her and thus the cell phone was out of range to transmit sound clearly. Kate was frantic on the inside but kept it together on the outside as she jumped out of the car as it came to a stop a few buildings from the entrance of the bank.

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter but found it was a bit long so I broke it into two. Part two will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Ashleigh and Alexia Part 2

Chapter 5 Ashleigh and Alexia Part 2

Author's Note

This is the second half of the Ashleigh and Alexia chapter.

* * *

Kate immediately went to the police officer in charge of the scene. and explained to him that her pregnant wife, and the daughter of a good friend were in there. The officer assured her that they were doing everything they could to end the crime as quickly as possible without any more injuries. The SWAT team appeared on the scene a few moments later, and the officer in charge handed the investigation over to his lieutenant as he also arrived at the same time as the team. The police negotiator assigned to talk to the robbers began negotiating, and it became evident that the boss robber sounded angry and very frustrated over the shooting. The state of mind of the main robber became a cause of concern to the police officers because that made him difficult to reason with and unpredictable.

As the seconds ticked by Kate became more and more anxious. The slow speed of the negotiations was filling her with a level of dread that her heart and mind could barely contain. She knew every minute her wife, Alexis and the other innocent people were in there, was a minute closer to a bad outcome. The police tried to access some of the bank monitors remotely to see what was going on inside, but the angles of the monitors were not helpful to their cause. Kate, realizing that the police were not getting anywhere fast, called her office, and ordered her top tech guy to come to the crime scene immediately with the best of their surveillance equipment. A few minutes later the man was there, and Kate set up her own state of the art equipment that allowed them to hear everything that was being said in the bank and see albeit blurry images through the front door whenever a robber walked by.

As Kate and the police officers listened in to the talking in the bank, the nervous agitated shouting by the robbers did not surprise Kate and her team, but when she heard the distinct sound of her wife cry out in pain her blood ran cold. She clearly heard Alexis' voice comforting Lanie with the words;

"It will be OK, Lanie, the police will get us out soon and the babies will be born in the hospital".

Then an unknown female's voice then said, "Hang in there, Lanie. It takes hours to become fully dilated, trust me I know. I have three boys. We will get out of here long before that".

The babies were not due for another couple weeks, and for them to be making an appearance now meant Lanie's stress level, along with the shove the robber gave her, was too much for her and the babies to cope with. Kate turned to the police lieutenant and told him in a cold voice that would have frozen an arctic glacier if it was not already frozen, "Lieutenant, if you do not find a way to get in the bank and neutralize the robbers without any more injuries to the people in the bank, I WILL".

The lieutenant and the negotiator both looked at her expression and knew she meant every word. Kate Beckett was a well respected, highly decorated former police officer. And even though it was a few years since she resigned, there were still a lot of officers who held her in high regard.

The lieutenant reevaluated the extraction plan and deployed his men to strategic locations to shoot the robbers on his signal. They looked at the floor plan to decide on the best way to get in and shoot with minimal lost of life.

Meanwhile back in the bank, Lanie's contractions were coming too quickly for the length of time that had passed from the time her water broke to now. She knew that her babies would be in distress after birth unless they were born at her hospital.

"Alexis, we have to get out of here very soon. Kate and I went through too much to have these babies successfully conceived from both our cells to have them snatched from our arms because of some ill-timed bank robbery". Lanie said softly to her young friend in between contractions.

Alexis, was desperate to help but felt so scared. She began to do mental positive self talk as she tried to convince herself that everything will be OK. As she saw it there were three possible outcomes to the robbery. One: the police will storm the building; the robbers will be killed and one or two innocent persons along with them. Two: the robbers will continue arguing among themselves and shoot one another. Three: the robbers will take hostages as shields while walking out the door and the police shoot them and possibly hurt the shield. Four: the robbers will give themselves up and possible get killed. Every outcome Alexis imagined involved death. She kept telling herself they must be some way to end the stalemate now with no more injury.

She looked up to the bank's ceiling and offered a silent prayer to God to get them out alive. She then looked at the pain on Lainie's face and knew enough was enough. Taking a deep breath, she kissed Lanie's face and stood up and purposefully walked over to the boss robber.

The man saw her and told her in a voice that was equal parts angry, scared and frustrated; "Hey kid go back over to the pregnant woman and the others", but Alexis kept walking until she stood directly in front of him. She was trembling inside but did her best to remain calm on the outside.

"I have a proposition for you, but I need to speak to you privately.", she announced softly as she looked at the boss and then the other robbers who were positioned around the room and could be within earshot.

"Kid, I do not have time for small talk, go back with the others", he said again but Alexis pressed on as if he did not say anything.

"I have given this a lot of thought and I see this situation deteriorating into death for you all, and maybe for one or two innocent persons here as well. However, there is one outcome that would ensure we all make it out of here alive with you having a fighting chance of getting out of jail time.

The man curiosity was piqued because he did not sign up for shooting anyone, he honestly felt the bank robbery was going to be a quick harmless job.

He stepped a few steps off to the side and said, "I am listening".

Alex began her hastily thought out plan; "You have a pregnant woman about to give birth weeks before her due date. You have a couple senior citizens who look like they about to have heart attacks from fear. You have other people who are afraid they will not make it home to their families today. I do not believe that when you came in here earlier that was your objective". Taking a deep breath Alexis continued. "Every which way I look at this, I see death for you except if you willingly put the guns down and walk out of here with your hands up".

The robber looked at here as if she were crazy.

"Kid are you nuts?! The cops will gun me down before I make it across the street".

"No, they won't if your lawyer was present outside when you walk out the building".

"Lawyer? What lawyer? I don't have a lawyer." The man said

"You might not but my Dad knows a lot of people who know a lot of people, if you catch my meaning. If you allow me to use my cell phone I can call a guy, who can call a guy, and you will have a lawyer outside in a few minutes. The kind of lawyer who can get off the worse criminals and made them look like boy scouts. Another thing I want to strongly suggest is that you cut your ties with the guy who pulled the trigger. The police told you on the phone when they called, that the cop did not die, he was seriously hurt but he did not die. Turn evidence on the shooter and that will help your case with the lawyer", Alexis pleaded.

"How does your Dad know people like this?" The man asked.

Alexis did not want to identify her Dad by name for fear that thieves may think she was a good candidate for ransom if they chose to take a hostage and fight their way out. "Let's just say he has associated with some shady characters in the past", she answered.

The man thought for a few moments as he quickly reflected on his life and the present situation. He knew that if the kid could pull it off, it was his only hope of getting out of this alive and with a short jail time or maybe even no jail time.

"Made the call", he said softly. Alexis rushed back to her bag for her phone.

Lanie looked at her with added worry in her eyes as she asked "Lex? What are you doing?"

Alexis gently cupped her cheek and said, "I have a plan", then she turned to the lady who was a rock of encouragement to Lanie and squeezed her hand before walking back to the boss.

Alexis called one of her Dad's poker buddies who knew a lot of persons of questionable character, who allegedly had ties to the mob. She quickly explained the desperate situation and that she needed a lawyer who would take on the toughest case no questions asked and who could be at the bank in a few minutes. Her Dad's friend told her to give him two minutes and he would get back to her.

The robber's cohorts kept looking at him and Alexis until the one who shoved Lanie finally asked from across the room, "Hey partner, what's going on?".

To which their boss truthfully said; "I am arranging for us to get a ticket out of here alive".

The next few seconds were the longest in Alexis short life. Finally, the phone rang and her Dad's friend told her that a lawyer by the name of Martin Newton was on his way to the bank and should be there in five minutes. Castle's friend informed her that the lawyer will inform the police officer in charge that his client will come out unarmed.

The boss looked at Alexis and asked. "Why are you doing this? I know you want to get out of here but why?"

Alexis looked at him and then looked at Lanie. "I don't want anything to happen to her or the babies. If it means you get off from the robbery charge so be it, as long as nothing happens to them".

The man looked at her for a long time before nodding his head. He then went to his partners and told then briefly that a lawyer will be outside in a couple minutes and that they were going to give up themselves. This resulted in some raised voices, but the boss convinced them that giving up themselves was the only way to get out of there alive with a fighting chance of not serving jail time.

He then went to the bank's phone and called the direct number for the police negotiator.

"Officer we are coming out, no one has been hurt in here. The pregnant lady will need an ambulance as she went into labour a little while ago. We will be unarmed, do not shoot. My lawyer's name is Martin Newton and he will be here shortly".

Kate and her team knew Alexis was speaking to the boss, but they were speaking so softly that the equipment could not decipher clearly what was being said. She heard the shouting among the robbers after Alexis and the boss spoke, but their argument did not make sense. However, she knew immediately that the lawyer who was coming to the crime scene now had to be what Alexis arranged with the boss. Kate's security team all had licensed firearms with them and where prepared to shoot on Kate's command even with the police all around them. She knew that doing so would bring an avalanche of criminal charges against her and her team. She did not want to go down that road because she needed to be there for Lanie and the babies. But her frustration at the slow-moving resolution to the matter to sending her crazy.

However, this new lawyer twist to the situation, offered the first real hope to a peaceful outcome to the stalemate robbery that was happening in front their eyes. Just then a car screeches to a halt a few feet away from the last police car and a tall well dressed middle- aged man came towards them.

"I am Martin Newton and I need to speak to the person in charge", he announced. The lieutenant did not like that turn of events because he sensed that with the arrival of the lawyer, the bank robbers stood a chance of worming their way out of serious jail time. But he had to grudgingly admit he would accept an outcome that would allow the hostages to be released unharmed.

He reluctantly spoke to the lawyer and then called the bank's landline and informed the boss robber that his lawyer was here and that the police will not be opening fire as long as he and his partners were unarmed and came out with their hands up.

After several moments the four men slowly walked out of the building with their hands high in the air. The police quickly rushed forward and knocked them to the ground and snapped the handcuffs on them. Martin Newton came forward and reminded the men to remain silent. The ambulance attendants and police officers followed Kate and her team as she rushed into the bank. Lanie was laying on the floor with Alexis on one side of her and a lady on the other.

Kate dropped to her knees and pulled her into a tight embrace as she said;

"I was so scared Lanie, I wanted to shoot my way in, but I was afraid you would get hurt".

Lanie held on to Kate's hand and squeezed it in thankfulness for finally having her wife with her.

"Dr Parish, we need to get you loaded and to the hospital as quickly as we can. I do not want these precious babies being born on this floor", the ambulance attendant who was employed by Lanie's private hospital said urgently. Kate stood back to allow the paramedics to do what they needed to go to get Lanie on the gurney and loaded in the ambulance. While they were doing that she turned to Alexis and pulled her into a bone crushing hug before saying "Thank you Lexie, thank you", as tears rolled down her face. Alexis hugged her back and then quickly introduced her to Ashlyn Andrews who did not leave Lanie's side. Kate pulled her into a hug also as she thanked her.

They all followed the gurney out of the bank as Kate held Lanie's hand as she walked by her side. Just then she saw the four robbers standing among a group of police officers and the lawyer. Turning quickly to Alexis, Kate asked in a steely voice; "Which one of the robbers shoved my wife?" Alexis turned to look at the men and pointed to the man. In a few purposeful strides Kate walked over to the man whose hand was cuffed behind his back and punched him in his stomach, then as the man keeled over she used her other fist to punch him under his chin. As his head raised back up, she followed the punch with another one to the face. Just then an officer pulled her off of the man as the lawyer shouted, "Police brutality!" The lieutenant in charge replied, "I did not see anything", before turning to his fellow police officers and asking, "Did anyone see anything", to which everyone at the crime scene shook their heads.

The officer who pulled Kate off the man told her to go be with her wife and then he released her from his strong grip. Kate turned and rushed into the ambulance with her wife.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Lanie was taken to the delivery room where the obstetrician and the pediatrician doctors were standing by. Kate stayed by her wife's side as the babies slowly pushed their way into the world.

An hour after the birth of the babies Lanie was allowed to see the visitors who were anxiously waiting in the Waiting Room of the maternity wing of the hospital. The lady from the bank who helped her was also there. Even though she did not know Lanie from before, she wanted to make sure that Lanie and the babies were fine. Kate's Dad was also waiting along with one or two other close friends of the proud mothers. Castle was on a book signing tour and did not know his daughter was in danger until everything was over.

As the group entered the room, Kate stood at the side of her wife's bed with one baby girl in her arms as Lanie held the other baby girl in her arms.

Clearing her throat, Lane said in a tired but happy voice; '"Everyone, I never expected today to turn out the way it did. I know I would not have made it if it wasn't for Alexis and the encouragement of my new friend Ashlyn Andrews. I am thankful to them both for staying by my side. That said… I will like to introduce to you our daughters Alexia and Ashleigh".

The faces of Alexis and Ashlyn both mirrored surprise that the babies were named in honour of them.

Ashlyn spoke first by saying; "Lanie I am honoured that you would name your daughter after me. You know those little girls have an aunty in me for life now", she said as she chuckled.

Alexis was beyond pleased and just walked forward and hugged Kate and the baby and then Lanie and the baby.

Then everyone began talking at once as laughter filled the room

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope this One Shot was OK.


	6. Chapter 6 A Safe Place

Chapter 6 A Safe Place

Author's Note:

This chapter touches on a point that seldom is spoken about in ff stories. See the Author's Note at the end for the reason why I wrote on this topic.

A.J.

* * *

Kate looked around the room that was filled with toddlers and young children and could not help but smile. Ashleigh and Alexia were listening with rapt attention as their teacher told them, along with the other children, the story of David and Goliath. Kate had to admit that Jennifer Waldron, the Bible class teacher had a flair for the dramatics. She had a way of making every story come alive.

Kate observed the parents in the room, some parents dropped their children off and went about doing other things, while others stayed with their little ones. The adults who stayed were into the story even though they all knew it by heart. Kate for the umpteenth time knew she and Lanie made the correct decision in bringing their daughters to this church. Kate and Lanie believed in God and were raising their girls to know their Creator. They understood that the first seven years of a child's life were important for character development, and they determined in their hearts to do everything as parents and Christians to be good role models for Ashleigh and Alexia.

When Kate was a child, her parents took her to church occasionally, but it was when she became an adult that her love for God became personal rather than just a form, just a ritual. Coming face to face with death over the years while she was a New York City Police Detective could have jaded her. Instead it made her thankful for every day above ground. Her time at the police force was the time when her personal discovery of God began to happen. It was there her love and awe for her Heavenly Father developed.

Lanie, on the other hand grew up in a home where church attendance was expected. Like Kate, in her earlier years, her relationship with God was out of obligation. It wasn't until she became a medical student that she developed an appreciation for the Intelligent Design behind the human body. This appreciation lead Lanie for the first time in her life to have a deep and abiding relationship with God. Even though her love affair with God came to her as an adult, she did not regret for one moment her childhood church attendance. The time spent there laid the foundation for her later faith and love for God.

As her daughters began to get older, Lanie wanted the girls to mix with other children who also were being exposed to Christian values. This posed a problem because neither Kate nor Lanie attended any particular church on a regular basis. Therefore, and finding a congregation that would welcome their family became their quest.

The mothers wanted a safe place for their family. They knew some Christians had issues with families like theirs, and they had no intension of placing their girls in an environment that would scar their psyche for years to come.

Thus, began a journey that took them to various churches as they looked for a place they could comfortably have their children learn more about God while socializing with others. The ladies visited several churches, but none felt right. Then one Saturday morning they drove past a church that looked welcoming on the outside and decided to stop to see what the folks and the service were like. After stepping inside and being greeted by a few persons, they knew immediately this was the place for them.

Lanie came and sat next to Kate as she laced her fingers with her wife's own. Smiling at Kate she said;

"Jennifer really brings the stories alive. Look at Lexi's face". Kate watched Alexia, and then Ashleigh as they hung on every word their Bible teacher was saying.

"We made a good choice by coming here", Kate whispered to her wife as she draped her arm around her lover's shoulder as they sat side by side.

"What activities does the outreach department have lined up for this afternoon?" Lanie asked Kate.

The church they began attending three weeks ago, placed a lot of emphasis on going into the community and doing good deeds. The church members followed Jesus' example of loving unconditionally without judgment and condemnation. This attitude translated into lending a hand wherever it was needed. During the weeks Kate and Lanie attended with their children; the church helped an elderly couple do repair their back porch, then the church did a neighbourhood cleanup of bottles and cans, and finally last week they planted a kitchen garden in the back yard of the senior citizens' home before the church members visited with the residents of the home.

Lanie and Kate were especially impressed with the efforts the church was making to show love in action and not just in word.

Kate softly answered as not to distract the children who were listening to the story, "We are going back to the elderly couple whose porch we helped repair a few weeks ago. Apparently, their home has a lot of maintenance issues cropping up now. The sad thing is they are no longer physically able to do as much as they use to. I think it is wonderful what the folks here are doing to help the couple and folks in general in this community". As Lanie listened to the plans, her eyes misted over. She was momentarily overcome by emotion as she silently thanked God for directing them to a caring body of people and for providing them with a safe place to just be.

Kate tightened her hold on her wife and softly said;

"If more Christians follow the Man whose name they call themselves by, the world would be a better place. Unfortunately, a lot of Christians give Christ a bad name".

Lanie made a snorting noise and replied, "Do you remember the church we went to before we discovered here? The place where I gave the pastor a piece of my mind?" Just the memory of that church made Lanie's shoulder begin to tense under Kate's hand.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget it?" Kate smiled as she continued. "I said it at the time and I will say it again. You were a force to be reckoned with when you are angry. I know that the homophobic pastor in the other church will never forget the dressing down you gave him". With those words Kate chuckled softly while Lanie said with a lift of her chin;

"You got that right".

* * *

 _"I hope Alexis is able to manage with the girls this morning", Lanie said in a worried tone._

 _"Lanie… honey relax. The girls will be fine. They adore Alexis and if we give them half a chance they would want to go over to Castle's house every weekend. Alexis sees the girls was her baby sisters or nieces, she will manage fine. She has managed fine in the past so what has you concerned this morning?" Kate asked as she quickly turned her eyes off the road to look at her wife._

 _Lanie thought for a few moments and then said; "The last time Alexis baby sat for us was a month ago when we spent the afternoon at the theatre. Since then Ashleigh threw two tantrums, remember we has to speak with her and get her to understand that behaving naughty will not get her the results she wants", Lanie reminded her wife._

 _"I remember, but remember the tantrums were just a couple days apart and since then she has not thrown herself on the floor to have her own way. I think she already learned what we wanted her to. I think seeing Alexia getting what she wants without rolling on the floor helped to reinforce the correct behaviour"._

 _Lanie nodded as she replied; "Sweetheart, I hope so. Children push boundaries, and Alexis is only twenty-one years old, our girls, especially Ashleigh may try to fuss her way into getting Alexis to give in to her demands. But like you said Ash may have already learned what we expect of her"._

 _The reason the ladies asked Alexis to babysit for them that morning was because Kate and Lanie saw an acknowledgement in a local newspaper for the choir that placed first in a recently held music festival. The write up in the papers piqued Lanie's interest and they decided to visit the church where the choir was based._

 _From the time they entered the church, the recorded music wrapped them like a blanket and made them feel comfortable. The Greeters at the door were friendly as they were ushered to a seat. The church service was interesting and eventually the choir sang. The singing was beautiful, everything went well until the pastor began to preach._

 _About half way through his sermon he changed direction and began to speak about the ills of the world. He reminded the congregation that they were to be an example to the communities around them as children of the Most High. Then he began to talk about how the definition for families changed over the years._

 _From the moment Kate heard those words she knew the man was going to make subtle remarks about gays and lesbians. She immediately sat up straighter in the pew as she listened to hear what he would say. Lanie reached over for her hand and held it firmly as she also knew the pastor was going to say something he should not. As words emanated from the mouth of this man of the cloth, Lanie got more and more incensed. Kate was tempted to threaten the pastor with having him arrested for hate crimes due to his tactless, unkind, judgmental words. But as he had not actually physically done anything to hurt anyone, all he did was spew homophobic words, he would not be arrested._

 _Just them Lanie noticed one of the young choir members, quietly slip out of the auditorium. She has notice him as he sang a solo part in the choir earlier. He had a beautiful tenor voice and Lanie felt that he may be gay or at least he was finding himself sexually. Her heart went out to him when he exited the hall. She imagined how difficult it must be for him to sit and listen to the insensitive words of his pastor. She looked around at the congregation and saw some folks nodding their head in agreement with their pastor's caustic words. While other folks looked uncomfortable as they listened to what he was saying._

 _As these thoughts were going through her mind, her wife leaned over and whispered, "Lanes, I have had enough of this garbage. I cannot listen to any more. Let's just leave before I make a scene or find something to have Esposito come over here to arrest him for"._

 _Lanie shook her head, no. She would have willingly walked out of the church hall before seeing the young tenor leave. But now she felt impelled to stay to the end of the sermon to have a word with the pastor about his insensitivity and blatant unchristian attitude._

 _The two ladies sat through the rest of the sermon, after basically waging war on the closeted persons who in the opinion of the pastor infiltrated the church, he went back to the original theme of his message which was in harmony with genuine Christian principles._

 _After the church service, the pastor stood at the main doors to greet folks as they exited the church building. Lanie hung back until almost everyone egressed the hall because she wanted to speak to him without holding up the line of folks as they left the building._

 _The totally clueless man extended his hand to shake Lanie's as she approached him._

 _"Thank you for coming, I can't say that I ever saw you here before"._

 _Lanie ignored his hand as she replied in her a calm, clear, stern Medical Administrator and former Medical Examiner voice;_

 _"No, this was my first time attending your church. Your choir sings beautifully, it was a joy to listen to them this morning. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same about listening to your sermon"._

 _The pastor withdrew his hand and leaned his head to the side as he straightened his shoulders to stand erect. Just then he noticed Kate as she moved closer to her wife and gently placed her hand in the small of Lanie's back. He looked from one lady to another and frowned as he realized that they might be a couple._

 _Lanie continued as a few church members who had already exited the building turned to listen to what she was saying when they heard her clear businesslike voice._

 _"You call yourself a follower of Christ, yet you brought shame to His beautiful name by the hate that emanated from your mouth a while ago. The God you claim to serve is Love, He does not have love as one of His characteristics, He IS Love. How can you say you are following Him when you showed hate to your church members and the visitors who sat in the congregation? Your words were designed to belittle, wound and kill. That is opposite what God stands for. I dear say you are more an agent of God's adversary than a follower of God!"_

 _The pastor face paled and then it became infused with colour, as his features began to reflect the rage he felt inside._

 _He began to sputter before his words came out clearly._

 _"How dare you speak to me like that! You need to go read your Bible and see what God says about homosexuality! It is an abomination! I have an obligation to weed that behaviour out of my church!"_

 _Kate let out a low growl as she looked at the pastor. He was so angry in the face of Lanie's calm that Kate was prepared to knock him down if he took a step closer to her wife._

 _Lanie placed her hand on Kate's abdomen to stop her moving forward as she knew what Kate would do if the pastor took one step towards them. Even though the man looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel, Lanie did not believe he would do anything to physically harm them._

 _Taking a deep breath, Lanie wished she could make a dent in his homophobic armor. She continued by saying,_

 _"I do read my Bible. And you know what I see? I see Jesus going to parties with friends much to the annoyance of the Priests of the day. I see Jesus chatting with prostitutes, I see Him having meetings with high ranking religious officials who were His friends. I see Him mixing with everyone regardless of their socioeconomic station in life. I see Him loving everyone and not condemning anyone. Pastor, can you honestly say you are following His example?"_

 _Lanie and the pastor looked in each other's eyes and neither one blinked, then he said with a smug look;_

 _"The Bible is very clear on this matter of homosexuality, lady. God hates it"._

 _Lanie shook her head and said to the pastor, "Hate is a strong word Pastor. Only once does the Bible make a list of the things God hates. You should go study that list Pastor because sex is not on it. But what is on it is pride. Go read about the seven deadly sins Pastor, check out Proverbs 6 verses sixteen to twenty, who knows it might save your soul"._

 _With those words Lanie walked pass him with Kate one step behind her._

 _Kate could not help but smile as she said to her wife as they left the building, "You were a force to be reckoned with when you are angry"._

 _A few of the church folks who were around and heard the verbal exchange smiled at them, and one or two even gave a nod of approval. But others looked at them with judgment as they walked away from the church._

* * *

Story time came to an end and the twins came running to their mothers to recap the story in their version. The ladies lifted their girls onto their laps and listened intently.

Then Alexia said to her parents; "I like it here".

Lanie looked at her daughter and asked her why she liked it there. Alexia replied;

"Because Jesus is here".

Lanie and Kate looked at each other in amazement of the simple and yet profound observation their daughter made.

"I like it here too Sweetie", Kate said and then Laine added;

"Wherever Jesus is, is a safe place".

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was based on real events that occurred last month. I attended church and heard a pastor say some very unchristian like things about homosexuals. There really was a young man from the choir who stepped outside in the middle of the sermon and I suspect he did that because he was gay. The way I felt listening to that pastor say those words prompted me to base my next Castle One Shot on it. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7 Feeling To Party

Chapter 7 Feeling To Party

Kate entered their Manhattan apartment earlier than she normally would because today was a relatively quiet day at her security company. She was drawn to the chatter of her twin daughters in the kitchen with her wife of six years. The girls were giggling as they helped their mother mix batter for the oat cookies they were preparing to make. Kate smiled as she observed there was almost as much ingredients on the counter top as in the bowl. Her eyes moved from her children to her wife and her heart gave a gentle squeeze in her chest.

The feelings of love she had for her life's partner sometimes overpowered her. She knew Lanie for a little over a decade, and never failed to thank the Lord above for the blessing she was afforded of having this beautiful woman in her life. This woman who reciprocated her feelings and who understood her and accepted her as is without reservation.

Kate continued to silently observe her wife as images of Lanie through the years rolled through her mind and brought a smile to her lips. Lanie looked more beautiful now then ten years ago and she looked beautiful then. As Kate speculated on why this was so, she concluded that her lady was more relaxed and contented now than she was back in the days when they both worked for the New York Police Department. This inner peace was reflected on her features and added to her outer beauty.

Lanie was the owner of a very successful small private hospital. It was demanding work, but she had a very efficient staff that dealt with most of the day to day running of the hospital. This afforded her more time to be with her family which was what Lanie wanted. A giggle from Ashleigh brought Kate out of her musing prompting her to step forward. Alexia saw her Mama first and hopped off the low stool and ran to Kate at top speed.

Kate lifted her daughter into the air and gave her a quick swing around. Ashleigh, never one to be undone by her sister proceeded to follow Alexia's lead and do the same thing. The girls then proceeded to give their Mama a detailed run down on all their activities for the morning while Kate slowly walked them over to the kitchen island while holding a twin in each hand. When they finally paused to catch a breath, Kate had a chance to focus on her wife.

Placing the girls back on their stools, Kate hugged and kissed Lanie. Taking a step back, she looked at her wife from top to bottom and smiled, reaching out, she ran her hand through Lanie's hair, that felt like soft, silky, wool. Even with an apron on, oatmeal flour on her cheek from one of the twins' hand, no shoes on her feet, her wife was the most beautiful woman in the world to her.

* * *

Kate remembered when Lanie was about six months pregnant they were in their car on the way to the hairdresser when Lanie told her to turn the car around.

 _"Is something wrong Lanie?" Kate asked as she did a U-turn in the street and headed back in the direction they came from. "I am not going to give our daughters any hang ups about their hair, I just can't", Lanie replied._

 _"Huh? What are you talking about Lane?_

 _Turning in her car seat to look at Kate's profile, Lanie explained; "Sometimes mothers without realizing the long term influence their words have on the daughters, cause their daughters to have negative body images. I do not want our daughters to grow up feeling their cheeks are too chunky", Kate interrupted her wife with a tease in her voice and told her "I love your chunky cheeks". Lanie gave her a glare for teasing her about her cheeks that were a little rosier as a result of her pregnancy._

 _With a huff Lanie continued, "As I was saying ….. I want our daughters to like themselves as is without feeling they must conform to society's view on what a girl or a woman should look like. So, from here on I am going to lead by example. I will stop processing my hair and go back to the natural look. And as for the makeup … it will be none or very minimal"._

 _Kate listened and considered what her wife said, nodding her head in agreement she said "OK, I get what you are saying. If you are game, then so am I. We both will be … wait for it …wait for it". Lanie looked at Kate and raised her eyebrow because she knew her wife's sense of humour was sometime corny. Then Kate broke out in song, giving a pretty good version of the chorus of Aretha Franklin's song 'You make me feel like a natural woman"._

 _Lanie began to laugh as she playfully punched her wife's arm and told her to 'shush'._

* * *

With a smile on her lips she continued looking at her wife, Lanie turned and placed the cookies into the oven and Kate was treated to a sight that made her lick her lips as the muscles in her nether region clenched. Even after being a couple for so long, Kate desire for her wife never waned.

"Stop ogling my butt", Lanie said with a smile in her voice.

"Why should I? You know you love my ogling. And you know you love what comes after", Kate laughed.

Lanie straightened up from the oven and with desire in her eyes slowly licked her lips then walked into Kate's personal space and slowly ran her index finger back and forth, then in a circle over her wife's right breast. Kate whimpered as her arousal spiked in an instant, causing her nipple to stand at attention. Lanie smiled broadly and stepped away from Kate as she went to the cupboard to get something leaving her wife to groan softly. The ladies were so caught up in the moment that they forgot they had two intelligent and observant toddlers watching them

"Mama, is your chest hurting you? Is that why Mommie was rubbing it?" Alexia asked. Before either Kate or Lanie could respond Ashleigh, asked "Mama what does ogling mean? Then both twins placed their elbows on the island and propped up their chins as they waited patiently.

Kate looked momentarily confused as she began to stutter. Lanie could not help the laugh that slipped out of her mouth when she saw the expression on her wife's face.

"I think I will leave you to answer those questions 'Mama'", and with that Lanie pulled off her apron and tried to quickly walk out of the kitchen, but Kate was quicker and caught her around her waist as she said, "Oh no, Sweetheart, we are in this together".

Still laughing Lanie tried to look serious as she decided to do the talking because Kate looked at a loss for words at the moment.

"My Darlings, when people love each other as your Mama and I do, they sometimes stare at each other in an appreciative way. They might really like how the other person's eyes, smile or hands looks. And when you stare at your wife and really like what you are looking at you are ogling".

Without missing a beat Ashleigh said "Mama, do you really like and appreciate Mommie's butt?"

With a bit of hoarseness in her voice, Kate answered 'yes'.

Alexia frowned as she asked; "Mama, has your chest stopped hurting you?"

Kate felt the blush colour her cheeks as Lanie once more supplied the answer to their daughter's query.

"Alexia, darling, your Mama's chest was not hurting her. When people are married, they sometimes touch each other's chest".

"Why?" Alexia asked and then Ashleigh repeated the question.

Clearing her throat, Kate entered the conversation and said is an offhand, matter of fact way;

"Because when two persons are married to each other, they feel extra special when they touch each other. It doesn't matter what part of my body is touched. I feel special when your Mommie touches me".

The twins listened, seemed to consider the answer, and both said 'Ok'. They then hopped off the stools and went to play while the cookies baked, leaving their parents to look at each other and laugh.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the landline phone rang. An old friend of the ladies called and invited them to a 'Thank You' party that same night. Their friend explained that she only decided the day before to have a party because her husband's biopsy's results came back favorably. They were so happy that they decided to throw a party and call around to their friends all day inviting them. Kate explained that she would have to check with Lanie and get back to her. After speaking with her friend for a few more minutes, she hung up.

Hanging up the phone, Kate then went to her wife and said; "Susan just called and invited us to a party tonight at their home".

Lanie looked at Kate in surprised, "This is very short notice. Why didn't she call days ago?" Lanie asked.

"Apparently Stephan's had a cancer scare. They got back the results of the biopsy yesterday and he is going to be fine. Susan is so thankful for the results that she decided to throw a thank you party as she calls it to celebrate life. She said if we can make it, come prepared to dance the night away".

Lanie fully understood how traumatic a cancer scare could be. Some of the patients she dealt with at her hospital who had tumors, after biopsies were conducted, their tumors turned out to be benign. While others unfortunately were diagnosed with cancer. Lanie remembered Susan mentioning to her that Stephan was a bit under the weather, but she did not know that his condition was serious enough to warrant a biopsy.

"I would like us to go Kate. I want to know a bit more about what was wrong with his health plus we should celebrate with them that everything is fine"

That was all Kate needed to hear, she immediately began making a few calls to have someone look after the twins. In ten minutes, everything was organized. Richard Castle's daughter Alexis was always willing to babysit if she did not have any pressing university assignments or commitments. As it so happened, Alexis was free, and she agreed to have to girls spend the night with her as Kate was not sure what time they would be returning home after the party.

* * *

A few hours later, Kate dropped the twins at their honourary big sister's apartment for a night of cartoons and fun. Then she headed back to her apartment to get ready for the party. As was their custom, the couple helped each other with their hair, zippers etc. When they were ready to leave Lanie gave her wife a final look over and her mouth went dry as she feasted on the beauty that was Kate Beckett-Parish. In an instant Lanie saw the long legs encased in a tight black pants, the leather jacket over the blouse that brought out the depth in her eyes, and the elegant neck that was calling to her to kiss it. With a few purposeful strides in her four-inch heels Lanie walked over to Kate as she was straightening the cuffs of her silk shirt and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lanie used the weight of her body to push her wife backward towards their bed. With a gentle shove Lanie had Kate on her back and straddled her in two smooth moves.

It did not take long for the ladies' passion to rise. They did not have the opportunity to satisfy their desire a few hours earlier because of the twins. Their love making often had to be timed for when the children were asleep, with the babysitter or in this case visiting Alexis. Taking full advantage of their temporary privacy, Lanie willed herself to slow down her ardor in favour of bringing her wife to climax. Every time Kate tried to reciprocate the caresses or take control of their love making Lanie pushed her hands away.

Like the master of a finely tuned instrument, it did not take long for Lanie to have Kate's body arching off their bed as she screamed her wife's name in pleasure. Slowly her heart rate came back to normal and Kate opened her eyes. Looking at her wife with loving eyes, Kate smiled the smile that always filled Lanie's heart with love.

"I want to drink you Lanie, I need to now", Kate said in a voice the was equal part plea and demand.

"You will get all the drinking you want …. but later. We need to get going to the party. I just wanted to give you an appetizer of what you will be having later", Lanie said in a voice that almost made Kate cum all over just from the sound of it.

Kate growled and gave a small pout because she was told by her wife that she had to wait to continue their love making.

"You look just like Ashleigh when she wants something and has to wait", Lanie teased as she got up off the bed and pulled her wife up after her. The ladies fixed their clothes and left for the party with Kate mumbling; "I don't see why I could not have a taste of the main course before the party and the rest of it after when we got home".

The more she grumbled, the more Lanie chuckled and gently teased her.

* * *

The party was full of laughter, good food and good music. It was a relatively small affair with only about 30 persons in attendance. Susan explained to the guests what transpired with her husband's health and the great news that the tumor which developed in his thigh was not cancerous. Stephen then share with his friends that he already had it removed without any complications. The entire episode made he and his wife take a long look at their lives and the things they place priority on, hence the party, to celebrate life and health.

Lanie realized that even though Kate listened to Susan and Stephen and all the happenings in their life, and she participate in conversation around her, Kate was not really focused on the party. She was distracted because every time Lanie's eyes locked with her wife's eyes, she saw the smothering look in them and knew her wife's mind was on the activities they planned later that evening. Lanie kept up with gentle touches and caresses all through the party knowing full well the effect she was having on her wife. She really enjoyed tickling Kate's libido buttons because they were out in public and Kate could not have her needs fulfilled. The thought of the fun they will have together later in the privacy of their own home spurred Lanie on.

After everyone had something to eat and the jokes and laughter died down a little, the dancing began. Some of the folks who attended the party were acquaintances, while others made friends that night. It did not matter if folks knew each other before or not, people just began dancing with each other. Stephan pulled Kate aside for a few moments to discuss business. One of his clients needed additional security for his home and escorts for his family every time they left the house. Stephan explained what changed in his client's situation that prompted this need. While they were deep in business talks, one of the guests approached Lanie and asked her to dance to the _Whitney Houston's_ song that was piping through the stereo.

Lanie being in a bit of a playful mood accepted the dance offer from the gentleman knowing that Kate's eyes would eventually be on her. Kate gave Stephen some advice for his client and promised to make her firm's services available. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw her lady on the dance floor moving to Whitney's song _'I Want To Dance With Somebody'_ and Kate's eyes opened wide.

The burgundy coloured lacey dress her wife wore to the party fit her body like it was custom made for her. The dress which reached mid thigh accentuated her toned caramel coloured legs in a way that would make any woman or man take a second and third look. Added to that was the way she had her hair in twists and styled in a loose type of high pony tail. Her hairstyle just drew eyes to her neck and cleavage. As Kate continued to watch and admired how good her wife looked moving on the dance floor, it dawned on her that the man who was brave enough to ask Lanie for a dance, with her wife in attendance, was enjoying himself a little too much. Lanie's curvaceous body would tempt a priest to forget his vows if allowed to dance with her. Kate's eyes went from wide to narrow slits as the man made mistake number one; of moving to dance behind her wife. Then he made mistake number two; he stepped too close into what Kate considered to be Lanie's personal space. The only person who stepped into Lanie's personal space was she.

Kate excused herself from Stephen and walked onto the far side of the room where the makeshift dance floor was set up. Kate came and stood right in front of her wife and placed her hands on her hips. Looking over Lanie's shoulder's she said to the guy,

"I'll take it from here".

Unfortunately, the man whose name was Kevin, was probably the only person at the party that night who did not realize Lanie and Kate were a couple. The guests who did not know them before all noticed the person displays of affection they shared and concluded they were either married or in a very serious relationship. But in the man's defense, he arrived very late for the party and then spent a lot of time talking business with a few persons he knew there. When the dancing began that was when he truly began to be aware of the guests he did not know. Then the _Whitney Houston's_ song began, he saw a beautiful lady sitting alone and thought to himself that his night just got better. When she said yes to his invitation to dance, he began to work out a strategy on how to leave the party with her.

When the woman who was talking to Stephan a little while ago, came and stood in front of his dance partner, whom he already had plans for, he got immediately annoyed. Instead of tactfully stepping to the side, he did not move but replied; "Find someone else to dance with. The lady is already taken".

Lanie was so caught up in the music and dancing with her eyes half closed, that she truly did not notice when the man moved behind her as he did not touch her body. She did not even realize he was moving to the music extremely close to her body. When she felt her wife's the familiar hands on her hips, she opened her eyes and smiled at Kate's words. However, when the man who asked her to dance was presumptuous enough to utter words to the effect that she was taken, Lanie immediately snapped her head around and said "Excuse me!? I do not know you. We just shared a dance. The only person who takes me is my wife. So, I think you are the one who needs to go find someone else to dance with".

With those dismissive words Lanie turned her attention back to Kate as the song came to an end and lead straight into _Luther Van Dross_ singing _'Never Too Much'_. Kate smiled and began to move gracefully in front of her lover. Lanie laughed and draped her arms around her lady and the two women began moving in sync, the way two person who knew each other intimately would. The other guests at the party noticed the exchange between Kevin and the couple, everyone just shook their heads at the man's stupidity and went back to chatting, dancing or whatever they were doing. Stephan approached his friend Kevin and took him off to the side of the room as he explained to the man who still looked a bit miffed at having his dance interrupted why he was in a no-win situation.

When Luther's song came to an end, the DJ decided to slow the dancing down a bit because she had already played several upbeat songs. The next song she placed in the queue was _Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing_. The first bar of the melody came through the speakers causing Kate's eyes to dilate even more in pure hunger for her wife. Lanie pulled her closer on the dance floor and they swayed to the music.

If there was any doubt in anyone's mind that these two women were in a long term committed relationship, looking at them as they moved as one to the music removed all doubt. The lyrics of the song washed over both women as their bodies were affected by Marvin's sultry voice. Kate firmly wedged her thigh between her wife's leg as she pulled her closer as Marvin sang;

 _Baby, I'm hot just like an oven  
Ooh  
Baby now let's get down tonight_

 _Baby, I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger_

 _And when I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing  
Sexual healing, oh baby  
Makes me feel so fine_

 _Helps to relieve my mind  
Sexual healing baby, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's good for me._

By the time Marvin sang the last word of that verse Lanie whispered,

"I need you Katie. Take me home now, please".

Kate complied immediately to her wife's urgent request. They walked off the dance floor before the song was finished, bid farewell to their host and left the party.

* * *

From the moment the ladies entered their home, the lovemaking began. Kate picked up her wife and Lanie wrapped her legs around her, as they began to walk in the general direction of the bedroom. Their kisses were a loving, passionate battle for dominance as they danced the dance of love. Before Lanie could register what was happening, Kate changed direction and entered the dining room. Gently placing her wife on the table, she leaned over and began to pull their clothes off without breaking the kiss.

Kisses were complimented with caresses that had them both vibrating with need. Kate entered her wife with a firm swift motion that set Lanie's nerve endings tingling. The stroking of her lady's clitoris resulted in Lanie's body arching off the table. She began to move in their own special dance as she moaned loudly while her wife ministered to her. She felt a huge orgasm building, then Kate slowed down her finger play much to Lanie's sexual frustration. Kate teased her body by building her up and slowed her down a few times before moving away from her partner's lips long enough to say in a seductive voice;

"I want to drink you Lanie. I want to taste your nectar. Cum for me my love".

Kate's voice and those words were all Lanie needed to push her towards crest of the orgasm that was building so powerfully within her. Kate moved her mouth to her wife's intimate area and began sucking on her clitoris in a way that made fireworks explode in Lanie's vision as her body arched in a perfect bow off their dining table at the orgasm hit like and all compassing tsunami. She screamed out Kate's name in pleasure wrapped up in awe. Kate skillfully lapped up every drop of Lanie's juices. She did this in a rhythmic way while intermittently applying pressure to Lanie's clitoris. This combination of lap then quick pressure over and over quickly resulted in a second orgasm bigger than the first. Then as Lanie's body was coming down off the two back to back orgasms a third smaller one washed over her causing her body to twitch. Her body's pleasure centre went into overload and she squirted. When Kate realized what was happening that she was granted an extra treat she drank like a woman who discovered an oasis after being stranded in a desert land.

Breathing in deeply her lady's scent, Kate's smile was pleasure and smugness blended together. She crawled up her wife's body and gently pulled her lady in her arms as she waited for Lanie to open her eyes.

It took a couple minutes for Lanie's body to completely calm down before she opened her eyes. Lanie looked into the beautiful face of her wife as Kate gazed at her in adoration.

"Hi", Kate said with a gentle smile.

"Hi", Lanie replied as she mirrored Kate's smile.

The gentle smile on Kate's face turned back into one of complete smugness. Then with a chuckle she was said;

"Even though this was the beginning of my main course, I prefer to continue it on our bed rather than our dining table".

Lanie laughed and replied, "You are incorrigible", as they slowly got off the dining room table and made their way to their bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note: I read the book _'Nappily Ever After'_ by Trisha R. Thomas some years ago and she accurately depicted what some girls go through when they have moms with serious hair issues. Then there is a song I love by Colbie Caillat called _'Try'_ that speaks to the issue of hiding yourself behind make up. In my fictional world, Lanie wants to teach her daughters to love themselves just as they are without hair and make-up hang ups. Then the song _'Blackman Feeling to Party'_ by calypsonian Black Stalin was the tune that lead to this idea for the chapter. Stalin in song, comes home and invites his wife out on a date to a party. He ensures their children are taken care of as a responsible Dad, and then treats his wife to a night of fun. In my imagination I saw Kate doing that for Lanie.


End file.
